


Научный подход

by Angiras, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Баки нужна помощь, но он совершенно не готов ее принять.





	Научный подход

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Действие разворачивается в альтернативной вселенной, где все люди делятся на верхних и нижних, а элементы БДСМ являются физиологической потребностью.

«Это простуда, обыкновенная простуда», – уговаривал себя Баки, хотя давно было понятно, что ни о какой простуде речи не идет. Его потряхивало последние несколько дней. Правда, легкий озноб не покидал его с того дня, как он сошел на берег с корабля, только теперь он был сильнее. Чуть-чуть.

«Грипп или вроде того», – думал он, вытирая рукавом совершенно сухой нос. Его мысли путались, но он знавал одного парня, царство ему небесное, который и на свое имя откликался не с первого раза. Зато стоило ему взять в руки автомат, как тут же… Баки передернуло от воспоминания. В свое время он отдал бы левую руку, только бы не оказаться с ним по разные стороны баррикад.

«Долбаная итальянская зараза», – выругался Баки, пнул фонарный столб и едва не рухнул, потеряв равновесие. «Почему я? Почему сейчас?» – взвыл он, цепляясь за ледяной металл. Он обнял столб, пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Мир вокруг вращался с умопомрачительной скоростью, свет из окон мелькал перед глазами длинными невыносимо яркими полосами. Даже брусчатка казалась зыбкой, Баки качало, будто на волнах. «Только бы не упасть», – думал он. Нельзя. На нем была форма. И найди его кто лежащим на обочине, рано или поздно доложат Стиву. Госпиталь был совсем близко, за углом, может быть, никто и не подумает, что он пьян. Да, блядь, лучше б он был пьян.

«Стив», – напомнил себе Баки, но стало только хуже. «Нужно было соглашаться», – малодушно думал он, медленно, но верно соскальзывая вниз по столбу. Кожа стала болезненно чувствительной, настолько, что казалось, разденься он сейчас, и обнаружит царапины и кровоподтеки там, где на одежде располагались швы. Баки взмок, а на улице холодало, так что он чувствовал, как раздраженную щеку примораживает к железу. Но столб был единственным, что удерживало его на месте. И Баки даже немного устыдился, что пытался его пнуть. «Стив мог бы помочь. Да, мог бы…» – билось у него в голове, но Баки гнал эти мысли прочь. Стив и правда мог бы помочь ему. Но вот беда: он был единственным, чью помощь Баки сейчас не мог принять ни в каком виде.

Баки никогда не считал себя рабом физиологии и не был им. Иногда его накрывало, и он стискивал зубы покрепче и терпел, пока не пройдет само, или принимал необходимые меры, если не проходило. Но так, чтобы падать с ног из-за такой херни – об этом Баки только в книжках читал, причем таких, что и обсуждать неловко среди приличных людей. Засмеют. 

Если только не считать первого раза. Но Баки было пятнадцать, и он думал, что навсегда останется расклеившимся мешком покорности с дрожащими коленками, хотя сейчас и понимал, что больше испугался, чем на самом деле нуждался в сессии. Некоторое время он чувствовал себя странно: недостаточно плохо, чтобы остаться дома, и недостаточно хорошо, чтобы отсидеть полный день в школе, поэтому повадился сбегать с последнего урока. Он болтался по району, дожидаясь Стива или убивая время, чтобы не вернуться домой слишком рано. В один из таких дней, видимо, когда он был особенно рассеян, он столкнулся со Стивом. Если можно так назвать встречу двух людей, один из которых крадется к дыре в заборе, а другой – бежит за ним через весь двор.

– Тебе нельзя больше прогуливать, – выдавил Стив, поравнявшись с ним. Он сопел и глотал слова, как человек, который очень сильно запыхался, но изо всех сил пытается не показать виду, и от того задыхался и захлебывался собственным дыханием еще сильнее. – Мистер Эндрюс уже заметил, что тебя нет. Вернись назад.

Стив выглядел встрепанным: слишком большая куртка перекрутилась и сбилась в талии, и он, слава богу, перестал пытаться дышать только носом. Смотрелся он плачевно даже по меркам Баки, которому обычно вообще не приходило в голову как-то оценивать его внешний вид. Но его рука лежала на плече Баки, а взгляд был таким уверенным и взрослым. «Это же Стив. Ему четырнадцать, и это Стив», – успел подумать Баки, прежде чем обнаружил, что плетется назад к школе. Хоть и не собирался. Хоть и не хотел.

Баки смирно досидел до конца учебного дня. За компанию со Стивом он сходил в лавку забрать не очень гадкий чай, что бакалейщик отложил для миссис Роджерс. Потом Стив за компанию с ним – посмотреть, что за машины сегодня подъезжают к мастерской. Вместе они засели дома у Баки за уроки и даже закончили раньше обычного. Когда Стив ушел, Баки сел на диван, сложив руки на коленях, как примерный мальчик, выждал пятнадцать минут, чтобы не столкнуться ненароком, а потом, распотрошив отцовскую заначку, выбежал из дома. 

Он пошел к дантисту. Даже сопливые пацаны знают, что если требуется провернуть что-то незаконное, то нужно идти именно к нему. А Баки сжигал такой стыд, что сомневаться в том, что его дело не для огласки, не приходилось. Врач ухмыльнулся так хищно, что у Баки пробежал по спине холодок. Впрочем, тогда ничего не случилось. Врач за умеренную плату, видимо, не желая связываться с подростком, вколол такую дозу успокоительного, что Баки еле добрел до дома, а потом еще двое суток провалялся в постели. Хуже всего, что ему понравилось. 

Когда он немного пришел в себя, то получил нагоняй от отца за заначку и от матери – за самодеятельность. Но в целом его отпустило, и он был благодарен врачу за укол и небесам – за то, что после лекарства отправился именно к себе домой.

– Не делай так больше, – сказал он Стиву потом, когда почувствовал, что в состоянии увидеть его и не упасть на колени.

– Не делать что? – переспросил тот.

– Сам знаешь, – зашипел Баки.

Наверное, Стив и правда не понимал, что произошло между ними, но больше никогда не говорил, что ему делать, а Баки – не прогуливал уроки.

Позже, когда он разобрался, что к чему, если становилось совсем худо, раз или два, он обращался в больницу, к профессионалам. Такие сессии приносили мало удовольствия. И чем-то правда напоминали визит к дантисту. В процессе не очень-то приятно, но результат приносит облегчение. Сейчас же Баки вспоминал тот первый раз, дантиста с масляным взглядом и надеялся, что отделается, как и тогда, лошадиной дозой успокоительного. Раз уж он числится в элитном подразделении, он хоть раз имеет право потребовать себе поблажку? Ждать. Просить. Умолять. Дать им все, что они захотят, и, может быть, заслужить… Баки вскинулся, будто его окатили ведром ледяной воды, с отвращением сплюнул на землю и поднялся на ноги. Его все еще немного мутило, но он, проигнорировав головокружение, зашагал к дверям госпиталя.

* * *

Баки прождал в коридоре не меньше двух часов. В общем-то, он должен был быть благодарен, что его вообще согласились принять, учитывая, что он пришел под вечер, и, очевидно, не собирался умирать ни в ближайшие пару часов, ни в ближайшие пару дней. Но с каждой минутой, с каждой прошедшей мимо медсестрой, каждым прохромавшим солдатом его решимость улетучивалась. Он собрал остатки сил и сосредоточился на замысловатой дверной ручке, чтобы не сбежать. Должно быть, здесь до войны был театр, во всяком случае, Баки чувствовал себя так, будто его голого под бурные овации вытолкали на сцену. Никому нет дела, чем ты занят за закрытыми дверями, пока ты не тычешь этим в лицо окружающим. Но Баки явился сюда, намереваясь вытряхнуть все свое грязное белье, выставить всю свою внутреннюю извращенность напоказ. Впрочем, возьми его кто сейчас за загривок и вытолкни перед строем, что же… Ему могло бы даже понравиться.

Баки достаточно пробыл на войне, чтобы понять – здесь мало у кого проявляет себя _эта_ сторона жизни. В армии и без того хватает и насилия, и контроля, чтобы хотеть добавки. Баки ничем не отличался от своих сослуживцев. Он с любопытством слушал о том, что есть в Аризоне одна девчонка, которая может надрать задницу целому взводу, о чьей-то жене, приказавшей разобраться с этой идиотской войной не позднее Рождества, и попробуй не послушайся. Но все это виделось таким далеким, почти выдуманным, и казалось невозможным, что приказы и синяки могут приносить что-то, кроме смутного раздражения и безграничной усталости.

Баки ничем не отличался от других. Он мало спал, плохо ел, мерз, и самые сладкие его мечты не уходили дальше ночи под сухим одеялом подальше от линии фронта. Он, как и все, немного жаловался на жизнь, подтрунивал над теми, кто жаловался больше, но, в общем-то, не унывал, уговаривая себя, что хуже все равно быть не может. 

Ну, блядь, может. Страх и смерть никуда не делись, что с ними станется. Только теперь каждый выстрел, каждый шаг под пулями вызывал тошнотворную сладость, потому что о них просил Стив. Было бы не жалко умереть вот так, по приказу, и это пугало больше, чем тишина перед бомбардировками.

Но несколько часов назад Баки остался лежать в расселине между камнями не поэтому. Совсем нет. Он рассеянно фиксировал, что артиллерия бьет все ближе к нему. Прогремел новый взрыв, уши заложило, но он не пошевелился, даже когда почувствовал, что его присыпало мелкими комьями земли. Он наблюдал в оптический прицел, как отчаянно жестикулирует Стив, глядя прямо на него. Это не имело значения, потому что миссия давно пошла не по плану, и в этой суматохе никому уже не нужно искать, где спрятался вражеский снайпер, – он должен покинуть позицию. Стив хотел бы этого. 

Но Стив велел занять это место и следить за подходами к базе Гидры. И хотя здание давно превратилось в руины, а Стив кричал что-то, срывая голос, Баки просто не мог подняться с места. Он перехватил бесполезную сейчас винтовку и неловко прикрыл глаза от очередной порции земли. Может быть, если ему удастся сделать хоть один выстрел, открыть счет, ему зачтется, и он сможет сбросить оцепенение, но перед ним были только спины своих.

«Так оно и работает», – думал Баки. Естественный отбор. Тысячи лет назад одни люди жили в пещерах и спали на звериных шкурах, другие, в ошейниках из костей и перьев, скреблись о камень, умоляя пустить внутрь. Когда-то это работало, а потом отмерло, как хвост или шерсть на спине. Уже сейчас эта штука с подчинением ушла на второй план, стала чем-то сопутствующим жизни, как секс или головная боль. Выживают самые умные или сильные, кто не дает физиологии взять над собой верх. Пройдет еще тысяча лет, и не останется ни верхних, ни нижних. Никто не будет ни подчиняться, ни приказывать. Исчезнут насилие и злость. Больше никто не захочет воевать. Только сначала должны исчезнуть те, кто не может справиться со своими инстинктами. Все из-за них. Все из-за него. Из-за Баки. Из-за него пылают города. Из-за него умирают люди. Он виноват. Он будет наказан за это.

Баки зажмурился и опустил голову на землю.

Боли не было, только рывок и движение. «Это тоннель», – думал Баки. Он не видел света, но это могло быть из-за закрытых глаз. Когда он решился открыть их, то оказалось, что он не умер. Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к дереву, а рядом был Стив. Он тряс Баки за плечи, и думать о том, что Стив вытащил его из пекла, просто подхватив, как тряпичную куклу, было приятно. Но в его глазах было столько страха и волнения – больше, чем Баки видел в Аццано, когда Стив освобождал его от ремней, – что поплывшее было в приятном тумане сознание враз прояснилось. Если Стив был так напуган, значит, случилось что-то действительно страшное.

– Кто? – хрипло спросил Баки. Хоронить однополчан должно было стать чем-то привычным, однако Баки с ужасом перебирал в голове имена и лица. Их маленький отряд пока не терял людей, но это было лишь вопросом времени.

– Ты, – тихо ответил Стив, и Баки увидел на его лице отражение всех своих страхов.

Баки вскочил с места как ошпаренный и начал лихорадочно ощупывать себя. Руки и ноги были на месте, голова – цела, ран на теле – не имелось. Он выругался тихо и рухнул на землю. Если бы он и правда умер, то вряд ли соображал бы так туго.

– Какого хрена это было? – спросил Стив.

«Твоя идиотская форма и немного фантазии. Никогда ее не снимай».

– Ошибки планирования? Невезение? И, Стив, фрицы не всегда разбегаются врассыпную или глотают яд, когда видят твой щит в виде мишени, пора бы к этому привыкнуть, – нарочито небрежно бросил Баки.

Он вальяжно развалился на земле, надеясь, что его не стошнит или он не скажет, что если бы мог, сдался бы ему в плен для допроса с пристрастием.

– Я не об этом, – отмахнулся Стив. – Почему ты не ушел, когда оказался под обстрелом?

«Лучше бы я оказался под тобой».

– Чертова бомба оглушила, – ответил Баки и в доказательство постучал костяшками пальцев по голове. – До сих пор кажется, что ты говоришь, как из железного ведра.

– Нет, – возразил Стив.– Взрывы были еще далеко, тебя не могло зацепить.

– Откуда тебе знать? – фыркнул Баки. – Ты же суперсолдат, ты не почувствуешь, даже если снаряд разорвется прямо у твоих ног. – «А это мое место». – И… Да, Стив, я преувеличиваю, не вздумай проверять.

– По инструкции ты должен был уходить. Я приказал тебе уходить! – не отставал Стив.  
«Не приказал, а умолял. Тело не обманешь».

– Я прикрывал ваш отход. Не моя вина, что вы не смогли сделать это организованно!

– Ты даже не целился! – настаивал Стив. Его губы вытянулись в тонкую злую линию, и Баки невольно залюбовался ими. – И ты сам не свой в последние дни.

«А ты следил? Ты бы стал смотреть, что я делаю ночью, когда выключается свет?»

– Что значит сам не свой? – удивился Баки.

– Не знаю. Тихий?

«С тобой я был бы шумным. Если тебе так нравится».

– Отличное ты выбрал время сообщить, что мне нужно болтать без умолку, чтобы тебя не смущать, – фыркнул Баки. 

– Я хочу помочь, – настаивал Стив.

«Просто дай мне пощечину и продолжай рассказывать, что я сделал не так».

– Тогда дай в следующий раз пару ушных затычек. И мне правда нездоровится, – согласился Баки, устав препираться и смотреть на хлопочущего над ним Стива, зная, что ничем желанным это не закончится.

– Тебе нужно в госпиталь, – решил Стив. – Я отведу тебя, когда вернемся на базу. Нет, лучше ты полежишь, а я приведу доктора к тебе.

«Лучше возьми меня за шиворот и оттащи туда».

Баки закатил глаза.

– Успокойся, Роджерс. Пару кварталов я осилю как-нибудь сам.

Баки откинулся на спинке стула и несколько раз стукнул головой об стену, стараясь избавиться от наваждения: громадной фигуры Стива, закинувшего на плечо его самого, его руки, крепко, до синяков, сжимающей бедро. К счастью, когда медсестра позвала Баки в кабинет, его фантазия успешно закончила подсовывать картинки того, как Роджерс бросает его на мох и носком сапога расталкивает его ноги в стороны. 

Комната была слишком большой для одного врача, поэтому ее разделили тонкой стеной на две части. Однако хозяин обжился здесь в полной мере. В ведре на маленькой горелке уютно побулькивали скальпели и шприцы, стены были увешаны анатомическими плакатами, на одну половину из которых смотреть было неловко, на другую – неприятно. Украшением кабинета была хмурая медсестра, сматывающая в клубок замызганные бинты. 

– На что жалуетесь? – безразлично спросил седой доктор.

Баки ничего не ответил. Он уже обращался к врачам дома, когда было совсем невмоготу, но тогда расклад был другой. Всем плевать, что у тебя: зубная боль, простуда или чего похуже. Выложи денежки и лечись сколько влезет. Здесь другое дело. Госпиталь был полон людей, которые боролись за жизнь. Немалая их часть попала сюда прямо из той заварушки, что и Баки, и его собственные проблемы казались блажью. Баки пожалел, что его слова о временной глухоте были враньем для Стива или что его не задело хоть чуть-чуть шрапнелью. Тогда бы он имел полное право явиться к доктору. А если бы потом сунул ему бутылку виски за пару таблеток – так это никого не касается.

– И? – подтолкнул его доктор. Он всем своим видом демонстрировал, что Баки тратит драгоценные секунды его времени, и не то чтобы был не прав.

– Ну… у меня… это… болит, – промямлил Баки и уставился в угол комнаты. Под потолком паук плел паутину. Баки подумал, как же крепко он попал в сети Стива.

– Сифилис, – одними губами проговорил доктор, обращаясь к медсестре. Та подмигнула обоими глазами и ухмыльнулась. Похоже, сифилис был какой-то внутренней шуткой, хоть немного разбавляющей ежедневную рутину. – Раздевайтесь, – сказал доктор уже вслух.

Баки неохотно избавлялся от одежды. Было глупо стесняться – не после общих душевых, не после казарм, не в двадцать шесть лет, не в кабинете врача. И все же Баки было стыдно. Ничего хорошего в венерических заболеваниях он найти не мог, как ни старался, но, по крайней мере, это была всего лишь инфекция, которую по глупости или по неосторожности не повезло подцепить. Его же болезнь шла изнутри и была частью его самого. Он стащил одежду. Стараясь на всякий случай лишний раз ни к чему не прикасаться, сунул босые ноги в сапоги, а вещи смял в ком и держал в руках.

Врач взглянул на него лишь раз, когда Баки стянул белье. Не обнаружив ничего интересного, он отвернулся к стене и замер. Его взгляд был затуманен и, видимо, мысли его были там, за тонкой стеной, где слышались тихая ругань, скрип пилы и звук падения чего-то мягкого и мокрого в железный таз.

Медсестра дала Баки градусник и измерила давление. Результаты не вызвали у нее никакого интереса, и, судя по всему, были нормальными. Она вернулась к бинтам, а Баки остался стоять на месте. Ни медсестра, ни врач не обращали на него ни малейшего внимания, и это было в сотню раз хуже, чем если бы на него пялились десятки глаз, тыкали замысловатыми инструментами и говорили о нем так, будто он вещь. Баки чувствовал себя маленьким и ничтожным, настолько незначительным, что не смог привлечь внимание даже заштатного врача, которого сочли возможным оторвать от помощи действительно нуждающимся пациентам. Баки поежился и крепче прижал ком с одеждой к тому месту, которое сначала заинтересовало, а потом разочаровало доктора.

Обидней всего, что будь ему хоть немного лучше, он вел бы себя иначе. Возможно, не смеялся и не забалтывал врача, выбивая нужное лекарство, но и не стоял бы голым посреди комнаты, жалея себя.

Прошло минут пять или десять, прежде чем доктор встрепенулся, будто проснулся, и подманил его к себе. Баки повертел в руках одежду, но так и не понял, можно ли ему наконец одеться, и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Он раздумывал, не присесть ли на край стула для посетителей, но доктор покачал головой, и Баки остался стоять.

– Ну, кажется, ты не умираешь, – заключил тот. – Беглый осмотр выявил, что ты не страдаешь ни гангреной, ни сифилисом. Так что тебе от меня надо?

– Температура, головокружение… – промямлил Баки. – Ухо еще…

– Значит, ухо, – усмехнулся доктор. Он лениво поднялся с места, а потом размахнулся и дал Баки хорошую затрещину. Тому на секунду показалось, что он и правда слышит звон в ушах.

Реакция была мгновенной. Баки схватил доктора за шиворот и замахнулся было для удара, но тот одним взглядом осадил его.

– Лучше? – поинтересовался доктор.

Баки уставился на него вытаращив глаза.

– Я не…

– Мы можем пойти длинным путем. Потратить кучу времени на обследования, взять анализы. Или ты можешь сказать, лучше тебе или нет.

Баки и правда было лучше. Щека горела, но в голове немного прояснилось и как будто мутить стало немного меньше. Он кивнул.

– Ну и отлично.

Доктор открыл ящик стола, достал чистый бланк, написал несколько строк и вручил Баки.

– А теперь проваливай, – махнул он рукой в сторону выхода.

Уже у самой двери Баки бросил взгляд на рецепт.

«Рекомендовано: низкотравматичное физиотерапевтическое воздействие.  
Исполнитель: С.Г. Роджерс»

Нет. Ни за что.

– Мне это не подходит, – сказал Баки, собрав остатки воли в кулак. – Есть же и другие способы.

– Есть, – согласился доктор. – Мы можем найти тебе пару. Но тогда ты снова притащишься сюда, и лечить тебя придется уже по-настоящему, – сказал он с ухмылкой, и Баки продрала дрожь.

Он пару раз пробовал так встретиться с кем-то, и был рад, что отделался только ушибами. Когда накрывало его, он был безопасен для всех, кроме себя. Но ему было страшно представить, насколько может оказаться отбитым верхний, которого накрыло на войне. 

– Или я мог бы послать тебя, и ты пойдешь искать партнера самостоятельно. Но тогда ты опять вернешься ко мне. – Он кивнул на медицинский плакат, во всех красках расписывающий ужасы сифилиса. – Еще сессию могу провести я. Или она, – доктор кивнул на медсестру, которая всем своим видом показывала, что этого Баки тоже не хочет. – Потратить еще наше время, которое мы могли бы посвятить тем, кому, понимаешь, действительно нужна помощь.

– Мне нужна помощь, – вяло пробормотал Баки.

– Тебе не нужна помощь, – отрезал доктор. – Если бы тебе нужна была помощь, ты бы не выебывался, а по уставу пошел к старшему по званию. А тебе нужны варианты, – ехидно протянул он, усмехаясь собственной шутке.

– Просто дайте мне лекарство, и все, – попросил Баки.

– Я не собираюсь тратить его ради пары удачных фотографий и рекламного ролика, – отрезал доктор.

– Что? – удивился Баки. – Я – солдат, мне оно нужно, чтобы сражаться!

– А тем парням, – доктор кивнул в сторону двери, – оно нужно, чтобы не свихнуться от боли. Думаешь, если ваши рожи висят на каждом столбе – это делает вас особенными? Важнее тех, кто действительно проливает кровь, а не строит важный вид для «хроники»? Но ты прав. Это делает тебя особенным. Мне сказали, что явился парень из элитного отряда, и я должен бросить все и заняться его проблемами. Хотя нам сегодня привезли сотню парней, которых накрыло артобстрелом. Видишь, какой ты особенный.

Баки должен был возмутиться, или, может быть, снова схватить доктора за загривок и хорошенько встряхнуть, или уйти, хлопнув дверью. Он не терпел к себе такого отношения, но промолчал. Хуже всего, что отстаивать собственное достоинство даже не хотелось. Он стоял и смотрел на носы своих сапог, как провинившийся школьник перед директором.

– Я тоже был там, под обстрелом, – промямлил он.

– И на тебе ни царапины, – хмыкнул доктор. – Но так уж и быть. Я выпишу тебе больничный на три дня. В конце концов, ваш отряд делает большое дело. Поднимает боевой дух. Будет нехорошо, если твоя кислая мина испортит все фотографии. А теперь проваливай.

Баки не помнил, как оделся и как оказался на улице. Он мял в руках две справки и чувствовал себя на редкость униженным и раздавленным. Он не собирался идти к Стиву с этими бумажками, хотя прекрасно понимал, что скоро снова окажется здесь и будет согласен и на самого отбитого верхнего, и на доктора, и на медсестру, да хоть на Красного Черепа. Но в голове прояснилось, а озноб и тошнота почти прошли. Баки понял, что протянет еще какое-то время. Все же ебучий доктор хорошо знал свое дело.

* * *

Вообще-то на следующий день Баки не собирался вставать с постели. Если не случится ничего экстраординарного, то следующие два дня СНР будет разбираться, что пошло не так на последней операции, и еще какое-то время – планировать новую. Баки не хотел трясти справками, и без них вряд ли кто-то обратит внимание на то, что он не пришел, и вряд ли он пропустит что-то важное. В любом случае, Стив, если будет в хорошем настроении, кратко введет его в курс дела. Если в плохом – то не очень кратко.

Так что он не слишком удивился, когда к вечеру получил от Стива записку с приглашением прийти. Точнее, с требованием. Стив относился к корреспонденции прагматично, ограничиваясь коротким «Приходи» и, если было необходимо, адресом или временем. Поэтому «Немедленно ко мне» звучало экспрессивно и немного тревожно.

Но когда он влетел в комнату Стива, то с удивлением обнаружил, что тот мирно сидит за столом, подперев щеку рукой, и листает книгу. Впрочем, он немедленно вскочил на ноги, когда Баки хлопнул дверью и выпалил:

– Что случилось?

– Ничего, – широко улыбнулся Стив. Он так сиял, излучая счастье и расположение, что у Баки не осталось сомнений: случилась какая-то херня, о которой ему только предстояло узнать. – Просто захотел, чтобы ты пришел.

– Стив? – спросил Баки с нажимом.

– Хотел создать настроение перед тем, что мы будем делать. – Стив улыбнулся еще шире, и Баки почувствовал, как по позвоночнику бежит противный холодок.

– Будем делать – что? – настаивал Баки, хотя уже понимал, какой получит ответ.

Стив порылся во внутреннем кармане кителя и, подтверждая его худшие подозрения, достал листок – копию той справки, что выписал Баки доктор.

– Вчера принесли, – сказал Стив. – Я ждал, что ты сразу придешь ко мне, а тебя не было. Хотел уже сам идти, а потом понял – нужна игра, да? Приказ или что-то такое. Прости, что заставил ждать, Баки. – Стив по-прежнему улыбался, но под его напускной радостью все сильней проступало волнение.

Баки едва удержался от того, чтоб не зажмуриться и не потереть глаза рукой. Доктор не понравился ему сразу, но, привыкнув к определенной степени равнодушия в системе медицинской помощи, он совершенно не ждал от него такого вероломства. Баки не знал, в чем дело: хотел ли доктор насолить ему или такого рода данные и правда немедленно падали на стол руководства, – но так или иначе спустя годы бегства от собственных чувств он оказался лицом к лицу с любовью всей свой жизни, которая намеревалась сделать с ним все, о чем он мечтал. И что Баки ни в коем случае не собирался принимать.

– А чего это ты тогда такой радостный? – не удержался от вопроса Баки. – Собирался же командовать?

– Чтобы ты почувствовал себя в безопасности, – объяснил Стив.

– Не надо, – попросил Баки. – Это, наоборот, пугает.

– Как скажешь. Главное, чтобы тебе было комфортно, – согласился Стив.

– Ты все еще улыбаешься.

– Извини, черт. – Стив отвернулся на несколько секунд, но его губы все равно подрагивали, грозясь расплыться в нездоровой нервозной улыбке. – Я не специально, оно само. Сейчас пройдет. Но знаешь, мне нравится, как мы начали. Что ты так свободно говоришь о своих желаниях. Думал, что поначалу будет трудно.

– Мы ни о чем не говорим, Стив, – перебил его Баки. – И не будем ничего делать, это личное. Вообще не понимаю, зачем тебе отдали эту справку. – Он протянул руку, желая забрать у Стива листок, но тот увернулся и спрятал для надежности бумагу в карман.

– Так значит, ты не пришел ко мне, потому что не собирался ничего говорить? – покачал головой Стив. Он наконец перестал улыбаться, и весь его вид выражал, что он так и знал, что Баки не планировал приходить, и заранее был не согласен.

– Точно, – согласился Баки.

– В этом нет ничего стыдного, Баки, – проговорил Стив. – Ты мне столько раз помогал, когда я болел. Теперь моя очередь.

– Это не одно и то же, – возразил Баки. – Ты болел, а я здоров, просто немного не в форме.

– Одно и то же. Видишь, врач даже назначил тебе лечение. – Стив похлопал себя по груди там, где лежала справка, но предусмотрительно не стал ее доставать. – Да что в этом особенного, если я помогу тебе? Это нормально, все так делают…

– И с кем ты уже так делал? – спросил Баки чересчур резко. Но его опалило мыслью, что кто-то из отряда уже подсуетился и воспользовался лазейкой со старшим по званию. Было глупо считать, что все вокруг только и думают, как бы подобраться к Стиву поближе, тем более что Баки не претендовал на него, но он просто не знал, как можно его не хотеть.

– Ни с кем, – ответил Стив. – Но друзья ведь помогают друг другу.

Это было действительно так. Не считалось чем-то зазорным обратиться к приятелю за парой оплеух, если становилось невмоготу. Но это был Стив, и это все усложняло. Баки чертовски хотелось махнуть на все рукой и позволить сделать с собой все, что Стив собирался. Но проблема была не в том, хотел он или нет сессии со Стивом. Проблема в том, что он хотел больше. Хотел засыпать и просыпаться в одной постели, хотел ленивых утренних объятий и длинных прощаний перед уходом на работу, хотел приходить домой, устало ложиться на его костлявое – теперь уже не очень – плечо и строить планы на завтра, на год, на всю жизнь. Но Стив никогда не выказывал интереса к таким вещам. Баки не знал толком, нравится ли ему с женщинами или с мужчинами, был ли он верхним или нижним. Стив таскался с ним на двойные свидания, но на самом деле Баки подозревал, что ему вообще не нужны отношения.

Баки не хотел делать с ним что-то, что может оказаться неприятным для него. И еще меньше – то, что было так важно для него самого, но не представляло никакого интереса для Стива. Но тот так старался для Баки, так уговаривал его, что отказываться становилось все сложнее.

– Друзья, – согласился Баки, решив предпринять обманный маневр. – Но в помощи нет необходимости. Я отлежусь пару дней, и все пройдет. Если нет – обязательно приду к тебе.

– Ты чуть не погиб. Если ты надеешься, что я напишу на твоей могиле «Он так и не пришел» и замну тему, ты глубоко ошибаешься, – возразил Стив, и Баки невольно залюбовался им. Может быть, и правда ничего плохого не случится, если они сделают пару штук, не обязательно же, чтобы все закончилось… – А если ты волнуешься из-за секса…

– Не обязательно, чтобы был секс, – поспешно проговорил Баки.

– Понял, никакого секса, – до обидного легко согласился Стив. – Все будет хорошо. Обещаю, я не сделаю ничего, что ты не захочешь. Не причиню тебе вреда и отнесусь с уважением и пониманием к твоим предпочтениям. Я буду деликатным и внимательным и вместе с тем строгим и требовательным партнером, который даст тебе именно то, в чем ты нуждаешься больше всего. Само собой, все, что произойдет здесь, останется между нами и никак не отразится на нашей дружбе.

Стив прочувствованно пожал Баки плечо и уставился на него своими голубыми полными уважения и понимания глазами, ожидая ответа.

– Чего? – выдавил Баки.

– Принципы, на которых будет строиться наша сессия, – ответил Стив. Баки на мгновение показалось, что он собирается улыбнуться той самой пугающей доброй улыбкой, но, к счастью, Стив удержался от нее.

– Ты сам это придумал?

– Не совсем, – признался Стив.

Он обернулся, кивнув на раскрытую книгу на столе. Баки узнал в ней медицинский справочник.

– И ты всю ее прочитал? – удивился он, оценив толщину тома.

– Не успел, – с сожалением ответил Стив. – Но все, что касается этики и безопасности, я прочитал дважды!

– Ого, – промямлил Баки. Вечер обещал быть очень долгим. – Да ты настоящий развратник.

– Это важно, – укорил его Стив. – Но я читал и другие главы. И у меня самого есть пара идей…

– Слушай, просто дай мне несколько приказов, ладно? – сказал Баки. – И, может быть, пару пощечин, – быстро добавил он и воровато взглянул на Стива.

И тут же пожалел. Тот выглядел так, будто собирался броситься за тетрадью и карандашом, чтобы записать слова Баки, и одновременно готов был провалиться сквозь землю со стыда. Стив и пощечины – была бы хорошая шутка, особенно если бы Баки не хотел этого так сильно.

Баки сотни раз видел, как Стив вступает в драку, он не сомневался, что тот может поднять руку на человека, быть жестоким и причинять боль. Но Баки сам бы навалял любому, кто сказал бы, что Стив способен на жестокость по отношению к тому, кто этого на самом деле не заслужил.

– Наверное, будет лучше, если ты сначала разденешься? – предложил Стив, упорно делая вид, что не знает, что покраснел.

– Ага, так я смогу почувствовать себя уязвимым, – согласился Баки.

– Ты будешь совершенно беспомощным в моих сильных, но надежных руках, – доверительно сообщил Стив. И Баки впервые за этот вечер ощутил единство между ними. Он был уверен, что они хотят одного и того же – провалиться от стыда сквозь землю и побыстрее.

Баки скинул ботинки, носки, штаны с бельем и куртку. Он собирался избавиться и от рубашки, но передумал.

– Может быть, оставить ее? – спросил он. – Вроде как, ну, я голый, но мне немного стыдно?

– Отличная идея! – одобрил Стив.

Баки расстегнул почти все пуговицы, кроме одной посередине, а Стив осторожно, будто страшно боялся прикоснуться к его коже, подцепил ткань и сдвинул ее на бок, обнажая плечо. Баки ухмыльнулся и поднял большой палец вверх.

Баки не оставляло чувство, будто он разделся на рождественском ужине перед всей своей семьей. Впрочем, сделай он так на самом деле, он был уверен, ему не было бы настолько неловко. И все же с рубашкой идея была хорошая. Как бы ужасно он себя ни чувствовал, это был Стив, а значит, все равно оставался охрененно большой риск, что у Баки встанет.

– Ну, как я выгляжу? – спросил Баки, повернувшись кругом.

– Сиротливо, – оценил Стив. – А теперь, сержант…

– О, деперсонификация? – поинтересовался Баки. – В книжке вычитал?

– Ага.

– Хочешь свести меня до уровня безликого винтика в бездушной системе? – продолжал Баки.

– Ты тоже ее читал? – обрадовался Стив. Признаться, когда Баки был подростком, он немало часов провел, подрачивая на медицинскую энциклопедию, одолженную у миссис Роджерс.

– …И вместе с тем ссылаешься на мое подчиненное положение по отношению к тебе в реальной жизни?

– Ну не такой уж я тебе и командир, – смешался Стив.

Баки тяжело вздохнул. Он изо всех сил пытался уцепиться за что-то, что могло бы помочь ему принять Стива как верхнего. А тот своими же руками разрушал то малое, что удавалось наскрести Баки. Вообще-то Стив всегда любил покомандовать, а когда получил звание и собственный отряд – оказался отличным капитаном. И наверняка это сыграло свою роль в том, что организм Баки решил устроить ему проверку на прочность. Но поначалу новый формат отношений вызывал у обоих некоторую неловкость, и Стив как будто извинялся, когда отдавал приказы лучшему другу. Впрочем, быстро стало понятно, что эти танцы друг вокруг друга очень мешают, поэтому они сошли на нет. Надо ж было Стиву припомнить старые проблемы именно сейчас.

– Все нормально, – сказал Баки. – Мне нравится, красиво придумал.

– А теперь, сержант, на колени и ползи за мной, – велел Стив.

Баки встал и пополз. Так неловко ему не было с тех пор, как Стив говорил о своих сильных, но надежных руках. Пол был холодным и немного влажным, но удивительно чистым. Должно быть, перед тем, как позвать Баки, Стив хорошенько прошелся по комнате тряпкой.

Стив подвел его к кровати, и Баки как мог саркастично, стоя на коленях и сверкая голым задом, вскинул бровь.

– Не волнуйся. Ты сказал – никакого секса, значит – никакого секса, – успокоил его Стив. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты прибрался здесь.

Он махнул рукой в сторону кровати, где были художественно разбросаны рубашки и галстуки. Их было немного, тем более гражданских. Баки подумал, что половину из них Стив купил специально.

– А что будешь делать ты? – поинтересовался Баки.

– Я буду стоять и смотреть, как ты работаешь. Ну, повинуешься моей воле.

– Позвал меня, чтобы я навел порядок в твоем бардаке? – хмыкнул Баки. – А ты хитрый, Стив. Признайся, давно задумал повесить на меня всю уборку?

– Именно так, сержант, а не для того, чтобы ты комментировал мои приказы, – надулся Стив.

– Так точно, сэр, как прикажете, сэр, – пробормотал Баки. И принялся складывать рубашки в стопку. Он поднес одну к лицу и вдохнул запах. – Ого, ты их все постирал? – удивился Баки.

– И погладил. Конечно, они чистые, Баки. А что, не надо было? – забеспокоился Стив. – Я решил, слишком личное, если бы они…

Стив замялся и так и не смог произнести «пахли мной». Баки без сил упал на постель и тяжело вздохнул. Вот она точно пахла Стивом, а не мылом и крахмалом. Было сладко и больно одновременно. На самом деле то, как Стив старался быть для него «хорошим» верхним, как приготовился к его приходу, было очень мило. Баки нравилась его неловкость и неопытность. Он мог бы помочь ему раскрепоститься и научить, как лучше распоряжаться собой, и это было по-настоящему волнующим. Но Стив не выражал никакой заинтересованности в нем ни как в сабе, ни как в любовнике. Даже когда он смотрел на голого Баки, подбирающего по его приказу вещи, его лицо не выражало ничего, кроме сострадания и даже страдания от того, что ему приходится наблюдать за такими странными вещами.

– И что дальше? – спросил Баки, когда все до последнего ремешка было сложено в аккуратную стопку. – Велишь раскидать мне все и собрать снова, чтобы я почувствовал твою власть и понял, что ничего не произойдет, не будь на то твоей воли?

– Знаешь, Баки, мне кажется, ты не стараешься, – покачал головой Стив.

– Ты недоволен, как я сложил все? Теперь ты будешь строг, да?

– Ты только язвишь и умничаешь, – раздраженно сказал Стив. – А на самом деле даже не пытаешься… не пытаешься погрузиться в это.

Стив хмурился, и это становилось интересным. Баки поднялся на ноги, но его снова ждало разочарование. Любой нормальный верхний не потерпел бы такой дерзости, ударил бы, а потом силой уложил бы назад, на кровать. Стив не сделал ни того, ни другого. Только смотрел, скрестив руки на груди, дожидаясь ответа.

Баки почувствовал укол вины. Стив ведь и правда хотел ему помочь, он старался изо всех сил. Его вины не было в том, что Баки слишком много чувствовал к нему, чтобы расслабиться при одноразовой сессии. И уж тем более он не заслужил, чтобы Баки вел себя с ним так скверно.

– Я стараюсь, – сказал Баки. – Правда. Просто я такой. Вроде как непослушный.

Стив понимающе кивнул, а потом протянул руку и ущипнул Баки за голое плечо. Очень больно ущипнул. Баки от неожиданности чуть не подскочил на месте и рефлекторно, как в детстве в шутливых драках, толкнул Стива в ответ.

Тот схватил Баки за плечи, легко встряхнул, и стало почти хорошо.

– Ты чего? – удивился он.

– А ты чего? 

– Проявляю строгость, ты же сам говорил, можно пожестче, – ответил Стив.

Он все еще держал Баки, и тот, поразмыслив, сделал вид, что обмяк в его руках.

– А знаешь, работает, – проговорил Баки.

– Да? Хочешь еще? – обрадовался Стив.

– Нет, подожди… Сейчас было идеально. Чувствую, как пошло, как отпускает. Еще раз может все разрушить.

– Правда? – засомневался Стив. – Мы же почти ничего не сделали…

– Все индивидуально, – философски заметил Баки. – Ну и сам знаешь, чем сильней хочешь, тем меньше времени надо.

– Понятно, – ответил Стив. Он все еще недоверчиво смотрел на Баки, подозревая, что тот опять юродствует. Но видно было, что аргумент с сильным желанием на него подействовал. – Ну вот видишь, как все легко вышло, а ты боялся. И нужно было столько спорить. Или это тоже была игра? Я охотник, ты жертва? – догадался Стив.

Баки согласно закивал, все еще изображая слабость.

– Это была моя любимая часть!

– Но в следующий раз, когда я тебе понадоблюсь, ты скажи сам, – попросил Стив. – Я не против игр, но будет лучше, если я буду понимать, что происходит.

– Конечно, – согласился Баки. – Так и сделаю.

Он вывернулся из рук Стива и наскоро оделся.

– Может быть, не стоит уходить так сразу? – предложил Стив. – Переночуй у меня. Если тебе нужно поплакать – не стесняйся, это нормально.

– Спасибо. Но мне нужно побыть одному. Погрузиться в себя, – весомо сказал Баки. Стив потянулся было, чтобы обнять его на прощание, но Баки ловко пресек его попытку и превратил объятье в крепкое рукопожатие. – Спасибо, дружище. Что бы я без тебя делал!

И Баки ушел, чтобы провести остаток ночи ворочаясь без сна в мечтах о сильных и надежных руках Стива.

* * *

Наутро Баки понял, что вечер со Стивом сделал только хуже. Незаконченная, пусть и хреновая, сессия оказалась в сто раз мучительней, чем вообще никакой. И Баки не мог перестать прокручивать в голове разговоры строчками из медицинского справочника, каждое прикосновение, каждый неловкий приказ Стива, не мог не думать, какой же он дурак, что так легко отмахнулся от всего этого.

К тому же теперь, когда он соврал Стиву о своем состоянии, он не мог уклониться от ежедневных обязанностей. И ему пришлось полдня таскаться между штабом и базой снабжения, отчитываясь о каждом потраченном патроне и доказывая, что отряд совершенно не сможет проходить лето в зимней форме. 

Баки надеялся, что когда он закончит с бюрократическими проблемами, то сможет подремать на очередном совещании, куда его позвал Стив. Если бы речь шла о планировании конкретной операции, то, может быть, он и смог бы отвлечься и взбодриться. Но на этот раз обсуждение не обещало зайти дальше абстрактных планов выиграть войну. Баки не очень понимал, так ли необходимо его присутствие, и подозревал, что Стив зовет его или ради моральной поддержки, или чтобы не было так скучно.

К чему Баки не был готов, так это к тому, что окажется в комнате с десятком прирожденных лидеров, именно сегодня решивших доказать всем на свете, что их видение театра военных действий самое верное. И Стив возвышался среди этого бардака оплотом спокойствия и рассудительности, хотя, если подумать, и был главным спорщиком. 

Глядя на него, Баки окончательно расклеился. Если поначалу он и пытался встряхнуться, то уже через пятнадцать минут понял – это бесполезно. Только надеялся, что не свалится в обморок или его не стошнит прямо на карту Европы. Расфокусированным взглядом он умоляюще посмотрел на Стива, надеясь, что тот заметит и придумает, как Баки с достоинством выйти из ситуации. Баки не горел желанием обращаться к нему за помощью, но еще меньше он хотел опозориться перед главными активистами СНР.

– Душно. Откройте кто-нибудь окно, – услышал Баки.

Сначала он подумал, что выглядит настолько плохо, что Стив бросится приводить его в чувство, и приготовился протестовать против расстегивания верхних пуговиц рубашки. Хотя от нескольких капель виски или холодной воды он бы не отказался. А потом вдруг понял.

Он вскочил со своего места, ловко подрезав по пути к окну одного из агентов.

– Не беспокойтесь, – улыбнулся Баки. – Я сам.

Приказ был мелким и незначительным, но его ослабленный разум кричал, что никто не сможет открыть окно так, как он. Так, чтобы Стиву понравилось. Еще он очень вовремя подал Стиву карандаш, когда оказалось, что его ручка не заправлена. Нашел в кипе документов сводную таблицу с датами уничтожения баз Гидры и выпроводил любопытную секретаршу, которая решила, что всем нужен кофе, хотя ее настоятельно просили не беспокоиться.

В конце Баки даже вызвался подменить стенографистку, потому что каким бы муторным и бессмысленным ни получилось совещание, основные тезисы нужно было увековечить для протокола.

Баки очень старался, и его усилия не остались незамеченными. Стив трижды за вечер одобрительно похлопал его по плечу. А когда Баки конспектировал протокол, остановился за его стулом и постоял несколько секунд, опершись на спинку. Для окружающих это ничего не значило, не было даже дружеским жестом, но Баки понял, что Стив проверяет, как он выполняет его приказ, и вместо обычных неразборчивых летящих черточек начал выводить красивые прописные буквы.

Когда он опомнился, собрание было закончено, и в кабинете не осталось никого, кроме него и Стива. Тот давно ничего не диктовал, но Баки все равно по инерции упорно выписывал круги и спирали на листе бумаги. Он продолжал бы до утра, если бы Стив не вытащил карандаш из его рук. А потом неожиданно Стив коснулся его волос. Едва ощутимо, будто сомневался, что Баки это понравится. Но когда тот облегченно вздохнул, запустил пальцы в волосы по-настоящему.

– Спасибо, что помог пережить этот вечер, – поблагодарил Баки, тая под нежными поглаживаниями. Он делал все, что говорил ему Стив, и тем приятней была награда. – Черт, это же надо так попасть, у всех на виду, – простонал он.

– Ты очень хорошо держался, – сказал Стив, глубже зарываясь ладонью в его волосы, поглаживая, перебирая короткие пряди. – Я бы и сам ничего не понял, если бы не знал, что с тобой происходит.

– Стив, ты не мог бы, ну, знаешь, приказать мне еще что-нибудь сделать? – набравшись мужества попросил Баки. – Кажется, эта штука с мелкими поручениями неплохо работает.

– Сейчас что-нибудь найду для тебя, – пообещал Стив.

Он отошел ненадолго, вернулся с папкой в руках и бросил ее на стол перед Баки.

– Давно пора разобрать эти документы.

– Спасибо, – сказал Баки, хватаясь за папку, будто у него собираются ее отнять. – Я постараюсь… то есть, все сделаю в лучшем виде!

– Очень на это надеюсь, – отозвался Стив.

Он отодвинул стул, намереваясь сесть рядом, но Баки остановил его.

– Необязательно сидеть здесь и ждать, пока я закончу, – проговорил Баки. Его пугающе быстро развезло от похвалы и прикосновений Стива, а заходить дальше канцелярского принуждения он все еще считал нечестным. – Я все сделаю и принесу тебе или отдам завтра. Тебе незачем тратить время.

– Если так будет лучше для тебя, – ответил Стив.

Он ушел и оставил Баки возиться с бумагами. Баки был немного раздосадован, что Стив так легко согласился уйти. Все же было что-то пикантное в том, как он вчера прицепился и не оставлял Баки в покое до тех пор, пока тот не согласился принять его помощь.

Баки, не особо вчитываясь, раскладывал по стопкам документы, справки, счета, обрывки записок. Пока ему в руки не попалась одна на особом, более темном, чем обычные справки, бланке. Он замер от ужаса, не понимая, как справка, которую выписал ему позавчера врач, могла попасть в папку с общими документами. Но немного подумав, понял, что все бумаги, которые он брал в руки, касались лично Стива, и тот дал ему на разбор свои, а не рабочие документы. И все же было не очень-то вежливо оставить ее, это было слишком личным и касалось только Баки. Имя Стива же оказалось там случайно, не из-за того, что Баки так нуждался в нем, а благодаря погонам.

Баки не собирался оставлять это просто так. Он достал спички и уже надорвал край, когда заметил, что фамилии расположены не так, как должны. Он посмотрел на справку повнимательней и с удивлением обнаружил, что верхнему С.Г. Роджерсу следует обратиться за терапевтической сессией к Д.Б. Барнсу.

Он крутил лист и так и этак и не мог понять, как он вообще мог появиться. Стив после смерти матери во всех документах, где это требовалось, указывал Баки вместо ближайшего родственника, к которому нужно обратиться, если случится что-то экстраординарное. Но в нынешней ситуации доктору и в голову бы не пришло лезть в эти документы.

Значит, Стив сам попросил вписать его. Капитана Америку любили все, и, в отличие от обычного сержанта из его свиты, Стива бы не оставили ни с чем. Любой в чертовой больнице: сам доктор, его медсестра, весь персонал – выстроились бы в очередь, чтобы подставить щеку, да и что угодно, лишь бы помочь ему с деликатной проблемой. И не важно, кем они были, верхними или нижними. Весело провести вечер с Капитаном Америкой не отказался бы никто.

Значит, Стив настаивал. На все уговоры он отвечал: «У меня есть сержант Барнс». Он приказал: «Впишите Джеймса Барнса». Он стукнул кулаком по столу и потребовал: «Дайте мне моего Баки».

Баки вцепился в волосы и зажмурил глаза. Собственные фантазии дурманили. Но все же Стив пошел и вывалил все, что происходило между ними, чужим людям, хотя обещал, что никто ни о чем не узнает. Он плел незамысловатые, но интриги у Баки за спиной, хотя прекрасно знал, как ему тяжело принять происходящее.

Баки должен был наконец во всем разобраться.

Когда он ворвался в комнату Стива, тот немедленно вскочил на ноги, будто ждал его, подтверждая теорию Баки о том, что справка в папке с документами – никакая не случайность.

– Объясни, что это? – потребовал Баки, протягивая справку Стиву, весь вид которого демонстрировал, что он собирается врать, притворяться и юлить.

– Мне показалось, вчера ты был неискренним, когда сказал, что тебе стало лучше, – ответил Стив и поджал губы. Значит, никакого вранья. Стив вошел в это свое самое отвратительное состояние, когда он принял какое-то решение и не отступится от него ни на дюйм, каким бы глупым оно ни было. Баки не был уверен, что у него хватит сил выиграть спор.

– И ты подумал, что будет отличной идеей придумать фальшивые справки и подсунуть мне? – злился Баки. – Это ты тоже вычитал в своей книге?

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Стив. – Я сам так решил. Думал, станет проще, если ты будешь знать, что ты не один такой.

Стив положил руку ему на плечо, и колени Баки подогнулись, будто она весила тонну. Стив было подался к нему, чтобы помочь подняться, но потом передумал. Он запустил руки в его волосы и осторожно провел большими пальцами по скулам.

– Скажи мне, что тебе нужно на самом деле, Бак? – потребовал он. – Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог? Или… ты не хочешь, чтобы это был я? Пожалуйста, объясни мне.

Стив продолжал гладить его и говорил ласково, но твердо. Баки почувствовал, как же сильно устал. Он полжизни прятался от Стива, искал и не находил признаки взаимности, а теперь Стив сам делал шаг навстречу, а он только и думал, как от него отделаться. И Баки решил: «Какого черта?» Разве не об этом он мечтал? Признаться в любви вот так, стоя перед ним на коленях под испытующим взглядом голубых глаз?

– Дело не в том, что я не хочу с тобой, – сказал Баки. – Дело в том, что я хочу только с тобой.

– Давно? – хрипло проговорил Стив. Его глаза расширились, и он приоткрыл рот от удивления.

Глядя снизу вверх на него такого, Баки думал, что как бы теперь ни обернулось, оно того стоило. Он не стал отвечать, только грустно усмехнулся. Все было понятно и так.

Стив больше не гладил его, только держал лицо в своих ладонях. Он помолчал немного, просто глядя на Баки, а потом медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, сказал:

– Ты так долго ждал, Баки. Я считаю, ты заслужил награду. Если ты сам разрешишь себе ее получить.

Баки плавился от тепла его рук, как воск. Было так естественно стоять перед Стивом, быть в его руках, отвечать на все вопросы «да» и ни о чем не волноваться.

– Я разрешаю. – Баки не узнавал собственный голос.

– Вот и хорошо, – ответил Стив. – Как думаешь, что мы могли бы сделать для тебя?

Он снова запустил пальцы в его волосы, поглаживая, будто Баки большой кот, устроившийся подле него. Его близость, ласковые прикосновения успокаивали, и только теперь, когда медленно, с каждым движением уходило напряжение, Баки понимал, как же сильно он измучил сам себя.

У него было много идей, но ему было так хорошо здесь, у ног Стива. Поэтому он просто поднял руки и широко провел по его бедрам.

– Можно? – попросил он. Сквозь ткань брюк отчетливо проступали очертания члена, и Баки не терпелось увидеть самому, что же ему удалось заполучить.

– Ты же был против секса? – спросил Стив, и Баки захотелось уткнуться лицом в его живот и обнять. Каким бы ни был глупым и неестественным их вчерашний разговор, Стив ни о чем не забыл и был готов следовать их договоренностям, как бы сильно Баки ни хотелось иного.

– Стив, пожалуйста, – взмолился Баки.

– Можно, – согласился Стив.

Баки непослушными от волнения пальцами расстегнул его ремень и расправился с пуговицами на брюках. Не удержавшись, он прижался щекой к члену, все еще скрытому под бельем. Баки взглянул на Стива, и тот одобрительно кивнул, разрешая прикасаться к себе, как Баки пожелает. Он потерся щекой о ткань, прошелся по ней языком, прихватил губами член, примеряясь, как будет принимать его по-настоящему. Наслаждаясь тем, как он становится все больше. Как Стив хочет его все сильнее.

Когда на ткани проступила капля влаги, Баки понял, что перестарался. Он хотел получить все и сам. И как бы ему ни нравилось дразнить Стива через одежду, пора было от нее избавиться. Баки поспешил приспустить белье и тут же обхватил губами сочащуюся смазкой головку, стоило ей показаться из-под ткани. Теплые капли упали ему на язык, и Баки тихо застонал от переизбытка эмоций. Они только начали, и это был всего лишь минет, но его уже развезло так, что было страшно представить, что же будет дальше. 

Он провел кончиком языка под головкой и плотнее сжал губы, впрочем, не пытаясь взять глубже. Баки так долго мечтал дорваться до него и хотел растянуть удовольствие, медленно и вдумчиво изучая член губами, языком, руками, как угодно, лишь бы Стиву тоже понравилось. Тихий вздох Стива, вырвавшийся, когда Баки принял его в себя, звучал как музыка. Баки хотел слушать ее снова и снова.

Он перехватил член у основания, чтобы было удобнее, и с удовольствием отметил, что пальцы едва сходятся на нем. Но Стив отбросил его руку и, ухватив за волосы, оттянул голову назад, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

– Ну нет, – ухмыльнулся он. – Рукой я и сам могу. Только рот, Баки.

И все фантазии Баки о том, как он медленно и нежно доведет Стива до края, развеялись в прах. Теперь Стив решил взять все под свой контроль. Он крепче сжал волосы Баки на затылке и потянул прямо к паху. Он направлял его и прижимал крепче, заставляя вылизывать свой член сверху донизу, разворачивал, заставляя обхватывать его губами поперек. Стив дал ему передышку, только когда ни один дюйм не остался без внимания Баки, и весь член влажно блестел в свете ламп.

Стив позволил ему полюбоваться своей работой. У Баки сладко заныло в паху, и он тихо застонал, умоляя о продолжении. Теперь, когда он знал, каким был член Стива на вкус, как он пульсирует и подрагивает под поцелуями, Баки хотелось еще больше.

Он приоткрыл рот, приглашая вставить ему поскорее. Стив снова кивнул, поощряя его желание, и похлопал по щеке, требуя открыть рот шире. Ухмыльнулся, глядя, с какой готовностью Баки исполняет его требование, и, взяв его за подбородок, заставил раскрыться еще сильнее.

Стив больше никуда не торопился. Он мягко въехал в рот, скользя по языку. Сначала медленно и неглубоко, но постепенно усиливая напор. Он выходил до конца и вставлял снова, намеренно задевая губы и язык, изучая его рот своим членом. Заставляя Баки сходить с ума и представлять, как придется принять его целиком, когда игры кончатся.

Баки снова застонал, когда Стив наконец толкнулся прямо в горло. Он подался назад, желая перевести дыхание, попробовать расслабиться и перехватить член поудобнее. Стив не отпустил его, он давил на затылок Баки до тех пор, пока тот не почувствовал, что уткнулся лицом в короткие жесткие волосы в паху. Стив не двигался, одной рукой удерживая Баки насаженным на свой член, а другой поглаживая его лицо и шею, и очевидно наслаждаясь тем, как Баки слабо пытается, но не может соскочить.

Когда Стив наконец отпустил его, отдернув голову назад, Баки захрипел, пытаясь одновременно отдышаться и проглотить набежавшую слюну. Стив начал обманчиво мягко, а на деле оказался требовательным и авторитарным. Баки всегда думал, что окажись они в одной постели, Стив не разочарует его, даже если не захочет делать ничего жесткого. Но теперь, казалось, сбывались все его потаенные мечты.

Баки еще немного опасался, что Стив начнет извиняться или спрашивать, как он себя чувствует, но тот ничего такого не сделал. Только достал из нагрудного кармана платок и начал вытирать мокрое лицо и рот Баки. 

– Придется потерпеть, – строго сказал он, промокнув платком его губы. От такой заботы голова шла кругом не меньше, чем от приказного тона. – Ты ведь хочешь сделать мне приятно?

Баки со всем жаром закивал.

– Молодец, – сказал Стив и потрепал его по загривку. – Готов?

Баки снова согласно закивал. На этот раз Стив не просто удерживал его. Он начал двигать бедрами, хотя легче от этого не стало. Он коротко и резко проталкивался в него, замирая в глубине, позволяя во всех тонкостях прочувствовать себя внутри, потом выскальзывал меньше, чем на дюйм, и толкался снова. Теперь Баки со всем рвением помогал ему. Он вцепился в Стива, обнял его бедра, не давая себе ни единого шанса соскочить.

– Хороший мальчик, – сказал Стив, когда Баки исхитрился раскрыть рот еще шире, и, высунув язык, начал вылизывать его мошонку.

Стив дал ему еще передышку, правда, на этот раз не выпустив до конца. Он развернул Баки так, чтобы тот прижался к его бедру, и скользнул за щеку. Стив опять достал платок, чтобы привести Баки в порядок и растирать саднящие уголки рта, не переставая трахать его.

Баки пожалел, что рядом нет зеркала. Ему все еще не верилось, что это происходит на самом деле. Член во рту, тихий голос Стива, повторяющий, какой Баки хороший, его запах и тепло его тела – всего этого было так много и так мало одновременно. Баки не удержался и коснулся рукой своего лица, там, где щека вздымалась под толчками, желая получить еще одно подтверждение реальности происходящего. И Стив накрыл его ладонь своею, прижимая крепче, заставляя еще сильней чувствовать себя.

Баки уже готовился, что сейчас Стив кончит ему в рот. Но тот неожиданно отпустил его, оставив разгоряченным и растрепанным наблюдать, как прячет член в штаны и застегивает ремень.

– Пожалуйста, Стив, – запросил Баки. – Еще чуть-чуть. И я бы мог тоже… – смущенно добавил он.

Отдрочить себе и кончить, пока Стив наполняет его рот собой, казалось лучшим, что может случиться. Но Стив только хмыкнул, расправляя складки на одежде.

– Это то, чем ты занимался вчера, когда сбежал от меня? – спросил он. – Думал, как бы поскорее уйти и трогать себя, вспоминая обо мне?

– Да.

– И сильно тебе это помогло?

– Не очень, – вынужден был признать Баки.

– Кажется, ты слишком много думаешь. Лучше, если сегодня я буду думать за тебя. И я думаю, что мы еще не закончили, – сказал Стив и, наклонившись, поцеловал его.

Он целовал глубоко и жарко. Баки заметил, пока отсасывал ему, что Стив любит останавливаться в процессе и любоваться, как Баки сидит перед ним и ждет, когда же Стив примется за него снова. Сейчас он делал так же: впивался в его рот, отпускал на мгновение и целовал снова. Это был их первый поцелуй, и Баки сводило с ума, что Стив захотел, чтобы он сперва попробовал его член, и только потом – его губы.

– Это моя награда? – спросил Баки, когда поцелуи кончились.

– Нет, твоей наградой было это, – ответил Стив, похлопав себя по паху. – Это для меня, – продолжил он и поцеловал его еще раз.

Они решили, что для продолжения на Баки все еще слишком много одежды. На этот раз Стив сам помог ему раздеться.

– Вдруг ты опять захочешь оставить что-нибудь, – хмыкнул он. – Так намного лучше, – решил он, оглядывая совершенно голого Баки.

– Что мы будем делать дальше? – поинтересовался тот.

– А теперь, – ласково приобняв его за плечи и подводя к кровати, сказал Стив, – приберись здесь немного.

– Это что, шутка? – удивился Баки. Все шло так хорошо, а Стив зачем-то опять вспомнил об уборке. Впрочем, если у Стива стояк на чистоту и порядок – Баки был готов смириться и с этим. Но предпочел бы оставить такие неоднозначные практики на потом.

Стив рассмеялся и притянул его к себе, поцеловав в висок.

– Просто разбери постель, – велел он.

Баки картинным жестом, как официант в фильмах про красивую жизнь, сорвал одеяло с кровати, учтиво поклонился, опустился на колени и рухнул грудью на постель. Стив улыбнулся, оценив шоу, но не спешил перейти к делу. Баки наблюдал, как он медленно расстегивает китель, аккуратно вешает его на спинку стула, хотя все равно тот казался изрядно помятым, и закатывает рукава для локтей.

– Когда ты начал так печься о своих вещах? – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Получается, вчера ты ради меня пожертвовал самым ценным?

– Больше я такой ошибки не совершу, – ответил Стив с ехидной усмешкой.

Он присел на кровать рядом с Баки и положил теплую ладонь ему на поясницу. Баки задрожал и потянулся, демонстрируя себя Стиву во всей красе, раз ему так нравилось наблюдать. Стив провел рукой до крестца. Остановился, только чтобы получить одобрительный кивок от Баки, и спустился ниже, к его ягодицам. Разгоряченное тело плавилось под его прикосновениями. Стив гладил, мял его задницу, как будто тоже хотел оценить в полной мере, что же попало к нему в руки. Объективно говоря, задница у Баки была хорошая, и он не сомневался, что Стив останется доволен ею.

Стив с таким рвением взялся за него, а Баки был так возбужден, что начал всерьез опасаться, что его вчерашнее вранье о том, как мало ему теперь надо, легко может оказаться правдой. Но Стив в последний раз пробежался по чувствительной расселине между ягодицами и тихо спросил:

– Значит, ты не против, если будет пожестче?

– Накажешь меня за то, что я плохо себя вел вчера? – спросил Баки. Он мог бы вести себя еще хуже, если бы знал, что окажется в руках Стива и тот захочет воздать ему по заслугам. Он выгнулся дугой, подставляя ему задницу.

– Мне все равно, как ты себя вел, – ответил Стив. – Я отшлепаю тебя просто потому, что ты лежишь здесь, передо мной, такой непоротый, что больно смотреть.

– Отшлепаешь, – поморщился Баки. – Давай что-нибудь посерьезнее.

– Хочу тебя чувствовать, – нежно ответил Стив и широко размахнулся.

Баки не знал, что там хотел чувствовать Стив, но сам почувствовал первый удар с лихвой. Он не был сильным, но Баки успел расслабиться, пока Стив ласкал его, и, хоть и требовал чего-то посерьезней, уже настроился на приказы и секс, а не на порку.

Ему не было больно, но рука у Стива оказалась тяжелой, и шлепок по размятой и затисканной заднице прокатился волной сладкой дрожи по всему телу. Следующий, такой же ленивый, но многообещающий, заставил его выгнуться еще сильнее и тихо застонать.

– Нравится? – спросил Стив и, не дожидаясь ответа, нанес еще несколько ударов, уже более серьезных, заставляя Баки вскрикивать снова и снова. – Знаю, что нравится. Ты ведь сам позволил решать за тебя, что тебе нравится, да, Бак?

Он крепко сжал горящую под прикосновениями задницу Баки в руке так, чтобы наверняка остались следы, и быстро и хлестко припечатал болезненно пульсирующую кожу шлепками.

– По другой стороне тоже, – взмолился Баки в перерывах между вздохами и стонами. – А то не симметрично.

Стив фыркнул, но Баки незамедлительно получил то, чего хотел. Баки не следил за этим, но был уверен, что его правая ягодица получила ровно столько же, сколько и левая – Стив всегда придерживался принципов справедливости. Когда зад Баки горел от ударов и ныл от предвкушения новых совершенно равномерно, Стив заставил его приподняться и улечься животом ему на колени.

Возбуждение никуда не делось, и Баки зашипел, когда головка члена скользнула по грубой ткани штанов Стива. Тот просунул руку под его тело и утешительно погладил раздраженную кожу.

– Не надо, – с некоторым сожалением простонал Баки. – Пожалуйста. Меня надолго не хватит.

– Такой чувствительный, Баки, – протянул Стив, выписывая пальцами круги по головке его члена. – Мне нравится. Индивидуальная особенность? Мы же почти ничего не делали. Мне придется быть очень осторожным, чтобы ты не кончил после пары поцелуев и шлепков.

– Ты никогда мне этого не забудешь, да? – проскулил Баки.

– Не-а, – ехидно ответил Стив, продолжая наглаживать его член.

Баки едва сдерживался, но кое-как сумел приподняться, высвободившись из мягкой хватки.

– Ты еще не закончил с этим, – кивнул он на собственную задницу. – Или этот массаж – все, на что ты способен.

– Кажется, это все же будет наказание, – ответил Стив. Он дотянулся до его затылка и с силой впечатал Баки лицом в матрас. – Я мог бы назначить тебе определенное количество ударов и заставить считать, но, пожалуй, буду продолжать, пока не устану. А от того, как ты стонешь, невозможно устать.

Баки не удержался и глухо рассмеялся в матрас. Даже в такой неординарной ситуации Стив оставался Стивом. Он не был по-настоящему груб, как многие другие верхние, не стремился самоутвердиться или поставить на место нового партнера. Он был предупредительным, даже нежным и не позволял себе заходить дальше дружеских шуток. Баки нравилось подмечать его особенности, тем острее он чувствовал, с кем сейчас находится.

Но когда Стив взялся за него, ему быстро стало не до смеха. Он больше не жалел Баки, хотя тот и понимал, что Стив использует только малую часть силы, которую подарила ему сыворотка. Ему было больно, очень больно, но и хорошо тоже, и лишь немного грустно от того, что никогда не узнает, каково со Стивом, когда он не сдерживается.

Сам он перестал сдерживаться уже давно. Он подавался далеко вперед от каждого удара и сорвал бы от криков голос, если бы Стив не наклонился к нему и не сказал:

– Ш-ш-ш. Это только для меня.

И Баки кусал простыню или ладонь и лишь тихо постанывал. Раскачивался в такт ударам, то ли проваливаясь в медитативный транс, то ли, наоборот, ощущая реальность острее, чем когда бы то ни было. Лишь когда перед глазами поплыли красные круги, он прошептал:

– Хватит.

И все немедленно закончилось.

Стив поднял его со своих коленей, и Баки потянулся к нему, но тот неожиданно встал с кровати и отошел. Баки аж очнулся от своего странного состояния из-за такого вероломства. Он собирался возмутиться и потребовать немедленно вернуться и уделить ему столько внимания, сколько он хочет, но Стив уже был рядом и держал в руках стакан воды.

– Жарковато стало, – чуть виновато улыбнулся он.

Стив дал ему выпить несколько глотков, отпил сам и неожиданно выплеснул остатки на задницу Баки. Вода была ледяной, Стив, видимо, специально держал графин на окне. Баки сжался и задрожал. Стив хлестко хлопнул его по мокрой заднице в последний раз, чтобы не дергался. И Баки снова разобрал смех. Он чувствовал себя шипящей жаровней, которую решили побыстрее остудить. Но, когда первое потрясение прошло, решил, что это даже приятно. Тонкие струйки щекотно стекали по спине и по щели между ягодицами вниз, на постель, и Баки думал, что был бы не против освежиться еще. Стив нависал над ним, поставив ногу на край кровати, и Баки казалось, что он не столько рассматривает его, сколько проверяет, все ли хорошо.

– Намочил постель, а теперь решил еще и испачкать ее? – спросил Баки, потянувшись и хлопнув Стива по сапогу. 

– Моя постель, моя кровать. Делаю с ними, что хочу, – хмыкнул Стив.

– А я? Я тоже твой?

Стив склонился к нему, прижался губами к уху и зашептал:

– Еще нет. Но скоро будешь.

Баки разулыбался и поцеловал его. Вечер выдался насыщенным, и медленный, вдумчивый секс был именно тем, что надо, чтобы он и закончился идеально.

– Я сейчас, – шепнул Стив и снова ушел.

– Нет! Почему ты все время уходишь, когда ты мне нужен больше всего, – заворчал Баки.

– Я ухожу, только чтобы вернуться, – успокоил его Стив.

– Так хочу тебя, Стив, – застонал Баки, когда все возможное и невозможное время, необходимое для того, чтобы достать смазку, прошло. – Трахни меня, я смогу и так…

– Сейчас, подожди чуть-чуть, – услышал он Стива, а потом – шелест книжных страниц.

Баки не без труда поднялся и, потирая саднящую задницу, поплелся к письменному столу. Вставать не было ни сил, ни желания, но он просто не мог не посмотреть, что в такой момент смогло увлечь Стива настолько, что он позабыл и про Баки, и про свой собственный стояк. 

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Баки, подойдя к нему.

– Ты зачем встал, – сказал Стив. Наверное, планировалось, что это прозвучит строго, но на деле Стив так погрузился в книгу, что голос казался скорее задумчивым и удрученным, чем строгим.

Баки бросил взгляд на страницы и обреченно закатил глаза. Перед ним лежал проклятый медицинский справочник, и, судя по картинкам, Стив смотрел краткую инструкцию о том, как правильно кого-нибудь трахнуть.

Баки вздохнул, обнял его со спины и положил подбородок на плечо.

– Стиви, ну ты чего, нам же было так хорошо без этой книги, – ласково заговорил он.

– Я только посмотрю еще раз…

– Она тебе совершенно не нужна, – продолжал он. – Ты такой молодец, так хорошо справляешься. Давай ее уберем?

– Не хочу тебе навредить. Тут столько побочных эффектов, – ответил Стив и ткнул пальцем в самую ужасающую с его точки зрения картинку.

– Неважно, господи, Стив, я выдержу, я все вытерплю!

– Ты – это важно! – возразил Стив.

– Все будет хорошо, – пообещал Баки и потащил его к постели. – Ну хочешь, я сам себя подготовлю, раз ты боишься?

– Нет! – неожиданно ревниво перебил его Стив. И велел: – А ну ложись.

Баки улегся грудью на кровать и пошире расставил ноги, втайне надеясь, что без присмотра Стив не сбежит опять сверяться со справочником. Но угроза сделать все самому сработала отлично. Стив, казалось, собрал на пальцы полбанки смазки. Он растер ее сначала вокруг входа, а потом скользнул внутрь и так тщательно растягивал его, что, хоть Баки и не видел, но был уверен, что он высунул кончик языка от старания. 

Стив что-то бормотал себе под нос, должно быть, самые важные части инструкции из книги. Но Баки все нравилось. Если Стив добивался того, чтобы Баки захлебнулся от умиления и нежности к нему, то это у него получилось. Стив готовил его аккуратно, не давая себе ни малейшего шанса навредить, но вместе с тем крепко сжимал другой рукой его задницу, напоминая, что может быть не только нежным.

Так же Стив и вошел в него – медленно и осторожно, болезненно сжимая в ладонях выпоротый зад. Баки вело от этого контраста больше, чем от ноющей боли в заднице, больше, чем от чувства наполненности, которое росло с каждым мгновением, и от того, что Баки знал – это не предел.

Стив схватил его за плечи, лег сверху, и Баки почувствовал, что это случилось. Стив вставил ему до конца. Он еще не двигался, но Баки мучительно застонал, не веря, что смог принять его целиком.

– Ты знал, на что шел, – сказал Стив, но его голос звучал неуверенно.

– Да, – блаженно застонал Баки.

Он любил такое – секс на грани, когда немного больно и страшно, и кто, как не Стив с его темпераментом, удивительно сочетавшимся с заботой, мог дать ему это. Баки не удержался и провел рукой по своему животу: тот был плоским, но член Стива был так глубоко, что Баки не удивился бы, если бы почувствовал, как тот выступает под кожей.

– Таким ты меня представлял, да, Баки? – продолжил Стив уже смелее.

Стив начал осторожно толкаться, хотя Баки казалось, что он растянут вокруг его члена так плотно, что тот не сможет двинуться с места.

– Да, – выдохнул Баки.

Стив начал двигаться быстрее, заставляя Баки дрожать и сжиматься на члене каждый раз, когда тот проезжался по простате. 

– Ты смотрел на меня весь день и думал, зачем вчера ушел? И страшно хотел отсосать?

– Да, – застонал Баки.

Его ноги разъезжались под мощными толчками Стива, который больше не сдерживался и трахал его так, что искры летели из глаз.

– И ждал, что я тебя трахну прямо там, после совещания? Ты бы дал мне прямо на столе, да, Баки?

– Я дал бы тебе где угодно, пожалуйста, Стив!

Он уже плашмя лежал на кровати, не в силах пошевелиться под тяжестью тела и под напором Стива. Его член пульсировал, требуя немедленной разрядки.

– Поднимись, – потребовал Стив, но Баки не смог бы, даже если бы попытался.

– Давай как-нибудь сам, – сквозь стоны выдохнул Баки. А затем сначала его пах, а потом и ноги поднялись над кроватью – Стив подхватил его под бедра, будто в Баки веса было не больше, чем в тряпичной кукле. Тот уцепился за изголовье кровати, ища хоть какую-то точку опоры, но это оказалось бесполезным занятием. Стив натягивал на себя, и теперь Баки чувствовал себя беспомощным, бессильным и абсолютно счастливым в его руках.

Они кончили вместе под стук кровати о стену, под стоны, слившиеся в один. Когда Баки пришел в себя после оргазма, то понял, что по его щекам текут слезы. Стив крепко прижимал его к себе и рвано целовал то глаза, то губы, будто не мог выбрать, как нужнее.

Баки думал, что точно влюбился бы в Стива, если бы уже не любил его так сильно. И все же, когда ласки кончились и пришло время уходить, он сказал:

– Было здорово. Должно хватить надолго.

Они много чего наговорили друг другу, но, если подумать, Стив ему ничего не обещал.

– А если нет? – спросил Стив. Он мягко обхватил Баки за талию и увлек назад в постель. – Лечение эффективней, если проходить его курсом.

– И длинный будет курс? – спросил Баки.

– Не знаю, – уверенно ответил Стив. – Может быть, и на всю жизнь.

Баки рассмеялся и притянул его к себе для поцелуя. Если Стив вычитал это в медицинском справочнике, Баки решил, что позволит ему оставить книгу у себя.


End file.
